


Tiktok Challenges

by imaginestevetony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Photoshop, Social Media, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginestevetony/pseuds/imaginestevetony
Summary: Challenger: Tony Stark
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. I Tried to 😘 my bestfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too many tiktoks, help. And just to be safe, photos are not mine!
> 
> Important: Chapters aren't meant to be connected to each other.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Walk Nakey when bf is playing 🎮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiktok Challenge 2: Walking in Naked When Boyfriend is Playing Video Games 
> 
> Also the time Tony and Steve were lectured by SI and Avengers PR Team and HR.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all still doing good during this time!  
> (And if you're wondering about Read All About It, I'm working on it! Should be up in a few days 🤞)


End file.
